A new mutent
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: A new mutent has been found but what happens next oneshot with spike from buffy the vampire slayer


Disclaimer: i do not own X-men but i do own Darcey Charday and Nyssa. Spike belongs t obuffy the vampire slayer

* * *

"Every one I have a new mutant to go after" said the professor as he wheels himself into the lounge.

"Really how exciting now where do they live?" asked Jean

"not too far only in California" said the professor

"cool who do you want to go on this mission?" asked Kitty

"well Nyssa, Scott, jean, Kurt, spike and Wolfsbane" he said

"oh yay just what we want to do, go after another mutant" said Spike

"she could be cute" said Nyssa

"fine I'm in" he said as they boarded the jet destined for California.

Later at California

The jet lands and Spike is the first one off

"that's better" said Spike stretching

"yea" agreed Nyssa as she stepped off with Kurt at her side and they were all wearing board shorts and t-shirts.

As soon as wolfsbane stepped off she could smell there target all ready

"found you" she said running off the others follow as fast as they can until she stops

"what did you loose her" said Kurt puffing

"no she went into this club" said Scott as they entered the club.

My Pov

I see a girl and she starts running after me why I have no clue but maybe it has some thing to do with my powers like those beautiful wings of mine. I keep running as I reach my hide out a club that is always full day and night.

End Pov

The others walk in and see people talking and dancing but no one trying to escape.

"Where is she" asked Spike and the others say in their heads as they see the girl, the girl she was talking to two men who looked really buff and they walked over to the others

"I'm sorry but your going to have to leave" said one of the guards as they show to others the way to the door. Spike looked back and saw the girl smirk at him then all spike felt is his body hitting the pavement.

"owe" said Spike

"can you get off me now brother" said Nyssa

"sure" laughed spike standing up no even bothering to help his sister up. Scott landed first back on the pavement and Jean landed on top of him they both blushed and Jean helped Scott up.

Later that night out side the club

"Ok so how do we plan to get in?" asked Jean

"well I know how me, Spike, Kurt and wolfsbane are going to get in but you two will stand outside and will monitor what goes on and if she tries to run you two can stop her" said Nyssa as the gang walk up to the guards

"I.D" said one of the body guards as Spike, Nyssa, Kurt and Wolfsbane show their Ids and get in they see the target, she is working the bar.

" hey can I get some drinks over here" said spike over the noise of the blaring music

"what can I get you sir?" asked the girl Spike kept staring at her Dull reddish pinkish hair and her green eyes they managed to make him loose all train of thought

"hello" said the girl sarcastically

" um sorry I'll have a Shirley temple and two non-alcoholic drinks for my friends" said spike as he passed the girl his phone number

"don't, I don't need you phone number, all I need is for you to get you drinks and give them to your friends, drink yours in a flash and go dance until your feet hurt" said the girl as spikes drinks were ready and he did what the girl said.

' Ring, Ring' went Nyssa's phone

"hello… hi.. new information…. Her name is Darcy… thanks Professor bye" said Nyssa answering her phone then walked over to Kurt and Wolfsbane

" her name is Darcy" said Nyssa as she pulled both of them off the dance floor. They see two men talking to Darcy and then she walks out the back of the Night Club

"follow her" said Kurt pulling Nyssa behind him until he knew she was following him. They get outside and see two vehicles and that she is in one of them in the drivers seat. She sees them and Bolts for it in her car Rolls Royce Phantom off down the street the others get into the car with Scott and Jean and drive after her in a Dodge Viper GTS the follow her to a street race 4 drivers and the X-men have more people than every one else so they are slower than everyone else.

The managed to catch up with her and get her to join the X-men but she had other plans. She played happy families with everyone until it was time to make her move. She knocked everyone out and tied them all together and set fire to the Mansion she pulled spike and Nyssa out so that the others would die. But her plans were foiled by Storm who put out the fires with water and the others woke up and began to fight the others Darcy was knocked to the ground she explained to the others that there were voices in her telling her to kill every one it was now that Everyone noticed that she had Butterfly wings poking out of her back "wow cool" said Bobby as her tried to touch them

"don't" yelled Darcy as she hit his hand away.

She lived with them until one morning she wasn't there since then they have been searching for her.


End file.
